1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to optical technology and, particularly, to an optical plug, and a related optical signal coupling assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical signal coupling assemblies are preferred due to their high transmission speed and signal integrity, for use in data transmission between electronic devices. The optical signal coupling assembly includes two connectors, such as an optical plug and an optical receptacle, for allowing optical signal transmittance. When coupling the two connectors together, a lens in the plug is aligned with a corresponding lens in the receptacle to ensure the optical transmittance. However, the lenses are exposed to the air, and are easily contaminated. This decreases transmission efficiency and destroys the signal integrity.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an optical plug, an optical receptacle, and a related optical signal coupling assembly, which can overcome or at least alleviate the limitations described.